PROJECT SUMMARY: INTEGRATIVE DATA ANALYSIS CORE The Integrative Data Analysis Core (IDAC) of this ME/CFS Center will support Projects of the Center for bioinformatics, data management and data integration. IDAC will work closely with the Clinical Core to organize de-identified subject data to facilitate data analyses in each of the Center's Project. The Integrative Data Analysis Core is organized along four specific aims: Aim1 will help the Center organize, store and manage experimental results and clinical data, ensuring the Center PI and investigators have visibility over progress of the different Center data generation components. Aim 2 will assist and educate Center investigators in reproducible data analysis techniques, hosting regular training workshops for Center participants in working with novel reproducible data analysis tools. Aim 3 will produce integrative analyses across data produced by our Center and other ME/CFS Centers, combining data across assay modalities produced by the Center to help Center investigators with data interpretation. Finally, Aim 4 will deposit eligible data in the ME/CFS data management and coordinating center (DMCC) and liaise with the DMCC to harmonize data management and conventions between our Center and the DMCC. The overarching goals of this Integrative Data Analysis Core are to ensure that all Center researchers are not held back in their research by their need for strong, reliable data analysis, and that we leverage our considerable data analytics skills to ensure support in this sphere for all participants in the Center.